Lips like Sugar
by Caluza
Summary: Xanxus esta aburrido, por lo tanto ordena a Squalo buscarle diversión. El tonto lo lleva a un teatro solo para que vea bailar a una estúpida chiquilla. Puede contener romance.


_Hola :D Creo que estoy traumada con KHR! hahah pero bueno soy una fanatica. Espero que les guste este Oc. Este es un 3shot, depende de lo que me tome terminarla pero no sobrepasara los numeros dichos. Solo se continuara si a alguien le gusta porque esto nacio de los muchos momentos de aburrimiento :D y puedo dejarlo hahah no! tratare de terminarla. Bueno espero que les guste!_

_Puedes tomarlo como Xanxus & You. :D_

* * *

_**La gran ave negra.**_

_**Aletea.**_

_**El espíritu vengador.**_

_**Ruge.**_

_**El amor no correspondido...**_

_**Llora.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El jefe de Varia era alguien muy especial.

Tenia gustos especiales y demás, por lo tanto debia tener un trato...

Especial.

Sin duda era un día muy común. Uno más de los tantos que dormía, descansando de la basura que rodeaba su figura imponente. Su ser superior.

Sus _sirvientes_ descansaban en sus habitaciones luego de haber luchado contra una familia que quería causar problemas a Vongola.

_-Hmp-_

Los guardianes del enano no habían sido capaces de terminarlos por si mismos y como siempre necesitaron la ayuda de Varia y eso no era lo único que rondaba por la cabeza perfecta del jefe, no. Era en las actividades que había realizado los días anteriores a ese y ese mismo amanecer. Si analizaba con meticulosidad era:

Lunes: dormir, comer carne, entrenar algo su cuerpo, golpear al estúpido capitán estratega, necesidades humanas y dormir.

Martes: Necesidades humanas, entrenar, golpear, comer y dormir.

Miércoles: Comer, ver algunas mujeres, dormir.

Jueves: Mujeres, comer, dor... no eso no hizo. Golpear luego de horas al estúpido y torpe estratega y, al fin, dormir.

Viernes presente... solo estaba en su despacho, descansando... como todos los días que quería.

Irritante.

Estaba aburrido. Cansado de la monotonía de ese momento. Cansado del silencio de ese sucio momento.

Y decidido a parar con el asunto, mando a llamar a Squalo que se recuperaba de unas cuantas heridas. Era obvio que había sido una batalla dura, ya que todos los que querían acabar con Vongola eran fuertes. Lo reconocía, pero no tanto como él, que represento una gran amenaza interna para la familia.

-_VOOOI!_ Jefe! Para que me llama!-

El grito de su sirviente le obligo a abrir los ojos rojos.

Como decía, el era alguien especial, por lo tanto merecía un trato especial.

-Quiero que...

.

๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑

.

-Entendiste Escoria?!- rugió en la cara del pobre hombre que temblaba asustado de la amenaza que le habían pegado a base de cierta violencia.

-Pe-pero...-

-_VOOOI!_ Lo haces o lo haces!-

-Ushishishishi, a menos que quiera morir a manos del jefe-rió Bel, jugando con las cuchillas cerca, muy cerca, de la cara del hombre que era sacudido por la mano aun humana del estratega- Tiene crisis existenciales últimamente y no me gustaría morir-

-Vendremos en dos días y mas te vale tener una gran presentación-

Y con esa ultima advertencia se largaron dejando así, asustado y escandalizado a Mario Molinari, el dueño del teatro mas grande de Italia, y mejor entrenador del país de bailarines.

-Oh! Que haremos ahora! Son los subordinados del mafioso malvado!-lloro Serena, su hermosa y ya casi anciana esposa- Que haremos!

-Tranquila, solo tenemos que preparar aquello que pide y todo saldrá bien- trato de calmarla abrazándola pero la mujer parecía aun muy afligida.

Era un pésimo día. Primero se fracturaba la pierna uno de sus mejores bailarines y segundo eso. Nada podia ser peor.

-Tengo una idea!- salto el hombre, sonriendo- Solo tenemos que llenar los asientos y llamar a esa persona! Sin duda estará mas que dispuesta a ayudarnos!

-Eh?! Pe-pero...!

-Todo estará perfecto! Serena, esposa mía! Llama a todos! Llama a tus amigos y a los amigos de tus amigos! Daremos un evento enorme- rió contento contagiando a la mujer rubia de su emoción.

Solo obedecerían al hombre que los amenazaba.

.

๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑

.

.

Rodilla izquierda y puños reposando contra la mader brillante.

Mirada baja.

Respiración suave.

Interpretando a una guerrera.

Interpretándose.

Su cuerpo se elevo, levantando la pierna todo lo que podía mientras sus brazos, como una mujer en pasión, se sobrepusieron al cuerpo.

Con la emoción de la música que resonaba, se balanceo por el escenario, girando, tirándose a la suave superficie en la que se dezlizo para, de un impulso, levantarse, correr y saltar extendiendo las piernas todo lo que podía.

Giro sobre sus talones con los brazos pegados a sus costillas, sentiendo la presencia de algún capitán imaginario, quedando petrificada.

Sus brazos se enrollaron entorno a su cuerpo mientras sus ojos celestes se cerraban y de puntillas, como la bailarina que era, daba los giros impulsándose con la fuerza de sus extremidades.

Cabellos castaños ondearon en el aire, sus brazos imitaron al mar mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, sonriendo con pesar.

Las ondulaciones se detuvieron y miro al fondo, extendiendo la mano, como si señalara a lguien a quien no habia visto en mucho tiempo.

De un giro corrió hasta el compañero que la esperaba para recibirla en brazos mientras reía divertido, actuando para el publico.

Y entonces... se lanzo...

.

๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑

.

-Lo hiciste perfecto!- felicito su jefe mientras todos aplaudían contentos y maravillados por la joven.

Sin duda la chica frente a ellos tenia un gran futuro, era un prodigio. Los había salvado de ser asesinados...

-Stella! Querida! Eres nuestra salvadora! Hoy vendrás a casa a cenar!- rió de jubilo doña Serena Molinari, abrazando a la joven que sonreía contenta y nerviosa mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestuario de perla que cargaba su esbelto cuerpo.

Habían solicitado de manera urgente su apoyo, aunque aquello no era mas que un favor para ella.

Stella Rossetti era una joven hermosa, de suaves facciones consumidas en la tristeza de la soledad. Era, confirmado sin vacilar ni tener consideración con otras personas, que era la mas bella y joven del lugar. Tenia apenas diecisiete años y aparentaba la sonrisa de un dulce niño.

Era la mas osada y... santa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Apreciada y querida por todos en el grupo de bailarines, amable en su trato y suave en su mirar. Jamás traicionaba, jamás hablaba a las espaldas de alguien. Se atrevían con el "jamás" refiriéndose a su bondadosa personalidad.

Era una persona justa pero débil...

Y esa misma persona atrapo la atención de Xanxus que cada vez solicitaba más y más entretenimiento en ese lugar, confundido por su capricho pero dispuesto a cumplirlos. Despues de todo...

Era especial.

La persona que se agitaba entre los brazos de los hombres solo bailaba, solo actuaba pero a los ojos del jefe no era mas que gente tocando el cuerpo que robo su atención, que había tomado parte de su conciencia cuando sonreía feliz.

Era deseo sexual? Era un nuevo fetiche?

Sin duda le gustaba ver a la jovencita con esos vestidos que dejaban ver sus piernas pálidas. Sin duda le gustaba ver el revoloteo de sus cabellos ondeados. Sin duda no le gustaba ver su cuerpo siendo levantado por los hombres que compartían el escenario con ella y por eso mismo se decidió a algo. Algo que acabaría con todo.

.

๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo๑๑۩۞۩๑

.

-NO!

-Ah! Suéltame! Suéltame!-

_-VOOOI!_ Ya paren el drama!- grito Squalo al ver la resistencia que oponían esas mujeres.

El jefe había dado una orden y ellos no tenían que hacer mas que obedecer.

Las habían pescado en los mercadillos repletos de gente, justo en el momento que caminaban de regreso a casa. No querían alboroto pero si esas gritonas seguían así ellos no tendrían otra opción.

-Maldito hijo de-

-_VOOOI!_ Saquen a esa vieja con boca de diablo! y a ella... tch! Duermanla-

-Serena! Serena!

Y así como mando el capitán estratega, los subordinados cumplieron rápidamente dopando a las dos mujeres y tirando a la mayor en un callejón mientras la joven era metida a un auto negro que arranco a una velocidad maxima por las calles estrechas.

El jefe de Varia si que tenia unos caprichos muy raros... tal vez era la lujuria que lo cegaba en sus momentos de aburrimiento. Tal vez era... otro tema.

* * *

_Espero que no les haya parecido un pecado... siempre he tenido en mente este tipo de Oc._

_Agradeceria si dejaras un review si te gusto! Si no es asi pues... deja uno igual que el proximo te gustara haha_


End file.
